Infinite Adventures
by sassymouse
Summary: Mickey Mouse is on a mission. After an invasion of robots known as omnidroids, Master Yen Sid tells Mickey that he must lead an elite team of Disney characters to stop a great disaster. Now, Mickey must travel to different Disney worlds to recruit members of Disney Infinity to defeat the omnidroids and other foes.


Mickey took a deep breath. He tried to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. He shut his eyes, remembering Master Yen Sid's advice. _'Mould your magic, Mickey, and then release it'._ Mickey felt the magic tingling inside him. Mickey opened his eyes and a ball of magic thrust out of Mickeys hands, making him shoot backwards into the wall of Yen Sid's tower. That wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to shoot out a small burst of magic, not a giant ball. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the damage that he had caused. He pulled his magic hat over his eyes for extra reassurance. "Good try," Mickey heard Yen Sid say. Mickey forced himself to pull his hat up and open one eye. Yen Sid's beard was a little singed and some of the books from the surrounding shelves were scattered all over the room. Mickey got to his feet and dusted himself down.

"Any chance I can try again?" He asked, shuffling his feet. He heard a small grunt from Yen Sid, so he guessed that he'd done enough damage for one day. Mickey sighed and put the magic hat on Yen Sid's desk.

"I think we should try again, tomorrow," Yen Sid replied calmly, beginning to pick up some of the books.

"I just don't understand why I'm having so much trouble releasing the magic bursts," Mickey said, helping his master clean up.

"Magic doesn't come to anyone without a lot of practise, not even me," Yen Sid advised his apprentice, making sure the books on the shelves were all in alphabetical order.

"I find that hard to believe," Mickey sighed. "You're the greatest sorcerer in the Disney Universe."

"I cannot argue with that," Yen Sid answered proudly, "But even I started out just like you. I kept getting it wrong over and over again. "It was several days before I got it right," He recalled the days of his youth. For a while the sorcerer and his apprentice continued cleaning, not saying anything. When they finally finished, Yen Sid sat at his desk and began reading. "Mickey, there is one thing you can do for me," He began, beckoning the mouse over to him.

"What is it, Master?" Mickey was excited. What could he do for a sorcerer? Yen Sid might ask him to find magic ingredients, buy a spell book or something even more magical.

"I need you to fetch me some lunch," He told Mickey. Mickeys face fell. That was it. He just had to get some lunch?

"Would this lunch happen to be magic lunch that…dances?" Mickey asked. There had to be some magic involved.

"No, just some fries and a cheeseburger would do. You can get something for yourself, too, of course." Yen Sid passed Mickey a few coins and flicked his wrist as a sign for Mickey to go. Mickey dipped his head in respect to his master and left the study. He travelled down the long spiral staircase and outside. The tower was on a small floating island. The only things on it besides the tower were a few surrounding bushes. There was a train track at the end of the island and as soon as Mickey reached the edge of it, the magic train pulled up. Mickey hopped on board it and as soon as the whistle blew the train pulled away from the island. Mickey was headed to Toontown, where he and Yen Sid did all of their shopping. As usual, he was the only one on the train. As it zoomed along the tracks, mickey gazed out of the window, even though there was nothing to see. There were many places in the Disney Universe, but the only way to travel to them was by teleportation devices, which were very rare and hard to come by. The reason the worlds of Disney were so hard to travel to was because there was a great fear that if characters from different worlds interacted too much it could throw each world off balance and nobody knew what would happen if the balance was thrown off. After a while the train stopped and the doors opened. There was no driver to thank, it was a magic train after all, so Mickey hopped off and silently walked to the takeout stand. The guy working it was flipping burgers and didn't seem to notice him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mickey asked. The guy turned around. When he saw Mickey a smile appeared on his face.

"MICKEY!" He greeted enthusiastically, spreading his arms.

"Goofy!" Mickey replied, happily. "I didn't know you worked here.

"I started last week. It's always so crazy busy around here," Goofy said, gesturing around the stall. Mickey looked around. He was the only customer there. "So, did you want anything?" Goofy asked, flipping some hot dogs and boiling some fries. Mickey chuckled at his friends mistakes, but said nothing.

"Oh yeah, I came to get Master Yen Sid some fries and a burger," Mickey explained. "Oh, and I'll have some onion rings for myself," he added.

"Coming right up," Goofy began preparing Mickey's order. For once, he actually got everything right, considering he was under pressure for making a sorcerers meal. After a few minutes Goofy packed up the takeout.

"How much is all of that?" Mickey asked his friend. Goofy shook his head.

"You deserve some discount, so your order's 100% off," Goofy told the mouse.

"Really?" Mickey asked, bewildered. Goofy nodded and sat on the cooking counter.

"Anything for you, Mick, you deserve it after all your work at Yen Sid's place."

"I'm sorry I can't visit more often. I'm way behind in my spell casting," Mickey explained.

"No need to be sorry I'm happy for ya," Goofy said. Suddenly, a confused expression plastered itself into his face. "Gwarsh, can you smell something burning?" He asked. Suddenly, he looked down and gasped. He was sitting on the cooker. He then shot into the air, through the takeout stands roof and into the clouds yelling 'YAHOOOHOOOOIIIOOO!'

"I guess I'll see you soon then?" Mickey called up into the sky. Mickey headed back to the train and set the food on the seat beside him. Then train began to move along the tracks, slowly. Suddenly, something crashed down onto the train's roof and it halted. Mickey looked up at the ceiling. Some of it had caved in. Mickey didn't like enclosed spaces so he grabbed the food and hurried out of there. Toontown was in mayhem. The residents were running wildly running into houses and stores. What was going on? Just as he was considering running, something slammed down on the ground in front of him. It was huge and metal and fierce looking. Mickey had to tilt his head all the way up to see the top of the thing. It was a huge, round robot with one menacing red eye. It had blades along its arms and a closed hatch in its chest. In short, it was the scariest thing Mickey had seen in his life. Mickey dropped the food and began to run for the library, which was the closest building, but another of the robots blocked his path. Mickey decided there was only one thing he could do. He stretched out his arms and tried to cast the water spell, but then he realised something. He wasn't wearing the magic hat, so he couldn't cast any magic. His only hope was to run and pray they didn't catch him. He had no idea where he was going, he just weaved his way through the now deserted town, hoping he could lose them down an alley or something. Eventually he paused for breath down a back alley. He leaned against a wall, breathing as quietly as he could. There were no robots in sight, so Mickey allowed himself to slump down to the floor. He wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed in relief. Suddenly he heard a loud spinning noise. He looked up and saw one of the robots, it was heading his way and worse, it was using a propeller to fly. Mickey leaped to his feet one more and tore down the alley, his heart racing. He ran through the alley for several minutes, but the robot never seemed to move from above him. After a while, his lungs began screaming for air, but he didn't dare stop. But he had to stop, because there was a dead end. "Ugh, why does this always happen?" Mickey asked, referring to the dead end. The robot landed and stalked towards him. Mickey closed his eyes awaiting the blow that would mean his demise. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked to where it was coming from. It was coming from a rooftop and sure enough there was a blinding flash of light where he was gazing. The mouse squinted to shield his eyes from the light and when the light cleared he saw Yen Sid.

"Catch!" The sorcerer ordered, tossing him something. It was the magic hat. Mickey had never been more relieved to see the complicated hat. He jumped up to catch in and he shoved it on his head. He cast the water spell, which was the easiest spell he knew. The robot was electronic, so water would damage it. Sure enough, the robot fizzed with electricity before exploding. Mickey wafted away the dust left behind from the explosion and coughed out some smoke. It wasn't over, though, because almost immediately, three more robots appeared, one bigger than its two companions. Mickey cast the water spell again, the two smaller ones exploded right away, but the big one seemed unaffected. Mickey tried harder, but no matter how big the wave of water was, the robot wouldn't blow up. It got closer and closer and Mickey became for frightened. After a few seconds it came in range of Mickey. Suddenly, the opening in it chest opened up. It was a rocket launcher! Not good! The apprentice knew this was the end. The robot prepared to launch the rocket and Mickey put his hands protectively in front of his eyes so he didn't have to watch. He needed a spell more powerful that the water spell and he only had a few seconds to think of one. The rocket launched. Mickey stretched his hands out in front of him trying to shoo the monster away, it was no good. This was the end and there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly he felt energy flowing through him like a lightning bolt. He gasped as a burst of blue shot from his hands and hit the rocket, making it shatter into millions of pieces and fall to the ground. A magic burst! He'd finally done it! He could control the magic bursts, now, so he began shooting more at the robot. The machine began backing away and malfunctioning as Mickey shot a burst at it, followed by another. The robot was on the floor by now, too damaged to move. Mickey finished it off with one last magic burst. When the smoke cleared, Yen Sid stood before him, a grateful smile plastered onto his face.

"What was that thing?" Mickey asked, dusting his robes down.

"I will explain everything when we get back to the tower. Let me repair the train with my magic and then we can leave.

…

"Omnidroids?" Mickey asked, bewildered. Yen Sid had just told him what those terrible robots were.

"They are not from this world. They come from a world called Metro City and they have somehow broken the barrier between worlds.

"How is that possible?" Mickey asked. He had so many questions.

"I'm afraid I do not know, but in your absence I was trying to find out. I had heard of a strange sighting of a flying robot in Toontown and I feared that it was from a distant world, and sadly, my fears were proven right," Yen Sid explained, sitting at his desk and putting his head in his hand.

"Do you think everything's gonna be okay?" Mickey asked worried, a feeling of fear curdling in the pit of his stomach. Yen Sid didn't reply. That was all Mickey need. His master thought that something terrible was going to happen. Mickey didn't know what he could say that would make them feel better, so he just stood there with his arms behind his back. "Master, what's bothering you?" the apprentice questioned, stepping forward.

"Maybe, if those Omnidroids made it to this world, they can make it to others," He replied.

"Why should we be concerned about those other worlds, anyway?" Mickey asked. The worlds had nothing to do with his. He knew nothing about them, anyway, so why should they care?

"Each world plays a vital part in the universe," Yen Sid began, sitting up straight. "If just one is destroyed, it affects the rest."

"But how is that possible. There's no way to travel to other worlds, so how can they connect?" Mickey asked, confused. All of this was making his head hurt. Yen Sid picked up the heavy book that was on his desk and opened it.

"This book contains the past of the Disney universe," Yen Sid explained.

"Really!" mickey exclaimed, astounded. "Does it contain the future?"

"Although the book had records of the past, and a little of the present, it cannot tell the future. It says that many millenniums ago; two neighbouring worlds were at war. The world's names are long forgotten so long that even this book has no record of their names. All that is known is that one world was full of colour and the other was dull and grey. They grey world sent devastating weapons to the colourful world and the colourful world did the same. Eventually, the grey world took it too far. A resident of that world crossed into the other and took over it. But that act caused the both world to go off course, since the story of the colourful world said nothing about the resident ruling over it and the residents absence in his world wasn't supposed to happen. In the end, both worlds were so out of control that both of them blinked out of existence. The most powerful sorcerers in the universe teamed up to make barriers between the worlds to nothing like that would ever happen again." Yen Sid read the story out.

"Gosh, I had no idea," Mickey fretted. Yen Sid got to his feet and paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"Mickey, I assume that you would like to know how I appeared before you during your battle with that Omnidroid." Yen Sid questioned his apprentice. Mickey had forgotten all about that until now. He nodded in reply and awaited his master to answer. Instead, the sorcerer walked over to a door that led to his broom closet. He opened the door and sure enough, there was nothing in there but cleaning supplies, dust and cobwebs. Yen Sid then stepped inside and Mickey peered through the door to watch what his master was doing. Yen Sid waved his arms and muttered some sort of incantation. Mickey expected something magical to happen, but nothing did. Yen Sid came out from the closet and closed the door.

"What…"Mickey began but he never finished as Yen Sid silenced him with a flick of his wrist. Yen Sid then opened the door again and Mickey was astonished by what he saw in the closet. It wasn't a closet anymore, but a huge room painted blue and decorated with stars hanging from the ceiling. In the centre was a huge platform. It was blue in the centre with a white rim around it and attached to it were four smaller panels, a purple one, a red one, a green one and a yellow one, each with a different symbol on it. "Master, what is this thing?" Mickey asked.

"This is a hub. I hoped I would never have to use it, but it has come to that. This hub had been kept in the room for an extremely long time. The secret of it has been passed down from sorcerer to apprentice for centuries. I hoped that it would never have to be used, though." Yen Sid replied.

"What exactly does it do?" Mickey asked. He was sure this hub thingy was really powerful.

"I allows you to teleport to different worlds without difficulty. It is even powerful enough to break the go through the barriers between worlds. I used it to find you because the hub teleports you to the place where help is needed most."

"What does IN stand for?" Mickey asked, referring to the two letters printed in the centre of the hub inside a white hexagon.

"It says here," Yen Sid said, striding over to a book stand and lifting the large, dusty book off it. He flicked through the pages and stopped after a few seconds. Mickey caught a glimpse of the books title: 'Secrets of the Hub'. "Apparently, a long time ago a wizard invented the hub so he could visit his friend from another world. He also invented a remote so he could teleport back when he needed to. The hub was transported here in case it was needed in an emergency," Yen Sid explained, not taking his eyes off the book. "The IN symbol doesn't stand for anything but is a part of the word: infinity. The wizard said that the hub had infinite uses but he never got around to making those possibilities. I don't even know why he bothered to print it on the Hub," The sorcerer shrugged and placed the book back on its stand.

"So, why do we need to use it now?" Mickey asked, still gazing around at some of the artefacts in the room. Yen Sid walked over to a glass case and gestured for Mickey to come over to him. The mouse hurried towards the sorcerer and gazed down into the case to see what was inside it. It was an old looking scroll, with words written in cursive on it. Mickey could read the words on it perfectly but Yen Sid read them to him anyway. He read from the scroll:

"_One day a team_

_As strange as strange can be_

_Will do many great deeds_

_In a time of great need_

_And will hold our destiny_

_For Infinity!"_

"But what does this have to so with the Hub?" Mickey asked, beginning to get impatient. What was this team he was talking about, and, better yet, why was he telling him all of this? Yen Sid pointed down to the bottom of the scroll.

"You see the word 'infinity'?" The sorcerer asked his apprentice. Mickey gazed at the word. "The letters 'I' and 'N' are in the centre of a hexagon, just like on the hub. So, IN is just the middle of the word 'infinity'. There is one more thing you should know. Yen Sid grabbed a remote from a shelf. Mickey guessed it was the one he had told him about earlier that the old wizard invented. Yen Sid walked towards the Hub and stopped a few paces away from it. "The four coloured circles that surround the Hub weren't always there. The red and purple ones were always there but the yellow and green ones were my own personal touch. The red one teleports you to different places in the Disney Universe, but the purple one is the most important. The wizard who invented the Hub was one of the great sorcerers who formed the barriers between the worlds, so he was one of the few who knew about this disaster. He created the purple one for that very reason. Now, step on it," Yen Sid instructed Mickey. Mickey gazed up at his master, wondering if he would step on it, too. The sorcerer seemed to read Mickey mind and stepped onto the purple panel, Mickey following close behind. Almost as soon as they stepped on it, there was a flash of light and all went dark.

…

When daylight appeared again, Mickey opened his eyes to see that he and Yen Sid were standing before a ruined building. Mickey could tell that the building used to be huge. Vines and creepers grew all around it, making it seem a little creepy. Yen Sid took a step forward and told Mickey to do the same. Mickey cautiously did as he was told and as his foot touched the ground there was a rumble from the direction of the building. The ruins levitated up into the air and soared over the sorcerer and his apprentices heads Mickey ducked down, but Yen Sid stood, as still and calm as ever, watching as the vines and creepers tore themselves away from the building and vanished into nothingness and the ruins began rearranging themselves and growing new parts. When everything settled down on the ground again, it was a completely different building. It stood tall and majestic, the white marble it was made of gleaming in the sunlight. The entrance seemed tall enough for a giant to get through. There was no ceiling but the top of the building stood up on seemingly endless pillars. Yen Sid began walking to the entrance and Mickey instinctively followed, wondering what was inside. There was a fountain in the middle of the building surrounded by bushes and plants of all shapes and sizes. Around the edge of the building, countless white marble blocks stood. Yen Sid walked towards one of the blocks. "Mickey, come forward!" He commanded. Mickey quietly paced towards Yen Sid and the block. As he stepped in front of the block, it began to glow and something shiny began forming from magical sparks. Mickey was frozen to the spot, half from fear and half from wonder. When the sparks vanished it left in its place a huge bronze statue. Mickey could believe what...I mean, who the statue was of. It was him! Mickey just stood there with his mouth hanging open, not saying a word. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Yen Sid scolded his apprentice.

"But…that's me! How could it, I mean why is…" Mickey babbled, not having a clue how he was meant to react to all of this.

"Let me start by telling you what this place is. This is the Hall of Heroes. It is not part of the Disney Universe, but of a hidden universe with no name at all. This is the only world in that universe, but not for long.

"What do you mean 'not for long'?" Mickey questioned. All of this was becoming too much for him.

"The scroll mentioned an elite team that would end the disaster. The Hall of Heroes was built to show every member of that team. When a member stands before a statue block, their statue will appear, confirming that they are a part of that team," The sorcerer told Mickey.

"But, then if that statue is of me, then I'm…"

"Part of the team that will end the disaster, keep up," Yen Sid interrupted his apprentice, a playful glint in his eye to show his apprentice that he wasn't being mean.

"Whoa..." Mickey muttered, astounded. He was going to end a great disaster. "But how can I stop the disaster. I'm just one mouse, I can't do it alone! You need to help me!" Mickey half pleaded. Truth be told, he was a little scared of all of this.

"I cannot help you, Mickey. I am not a member of the team, believe me I've tried. But you will not be alone," He began gesturing to the rest of the statues. There were so many of them that Mickey couldn't count all of them. He understood. The other members of the team would be there at his aid. But he had no idea who they were or where they were. "The other members of the team are somewhere in the Disney Universe. You need to find and recruit them. When the team is complete, you will be able to end the disaster."

"But how do I find them. They could be anywhere!" Mickey asked, a little freaked out by all the work he would have to do, travelling the seemingly endless universe. There were hundreds of worlds in the Disney Universe, so there was a lot of ground to cover.

"When you step on the red panel, a list of every Disney World will appear. The highest on the list is the most likely place you'll find a member and the lower the list goes the lower the chance is," Yen Sid replied. Mickey didn't want to ask too many questions, in case he annoyed his master. Besides, he thought that everything had been cleared up. But he was wrong. Yen Sid raised his arms, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. There was a quick flash of light and when it faded Mickey and his master was floating in a starry sky.

"Where are we?" Mickey asked, his voice echoing in the empty sky.

"You'll see," Yen Sid chuckled. He reached into one of the pockets in his robes and pulled out a magic wand. He waved it in the air and Mickey felt ground beneath his feet. The sorcerer kept waving and a cloudy sky appeared above them. Another wave and the Hub appeared on the grassy ground in front of them. After a lot of waving the two of them were standing in a huge world with a race track and rail slide and a water slide. There were animals wandering around. It was like a paradise once Yen Sid was finished. The old sorcerer gave his arm a little shake once he had finished and gave the wand to his apprentice. "Feel free to rearrange whenever you feel like it," He told the mouse.

"So, what happens if I stay in other worlds too long, again?" Mickey asked, telling himself that this would be his last question.

"Hopefully nothing," Yen Sid replied, gazing down at his apprentice. "If the omnidroid can break through the barriers, then maybe there are no barriers any more. You may be able to stay in other worlds as long as you need to. Remember, this universe that we are in now has no barriers, therefore it has infinite possibilities. I think that this universe deserves its own name. What do you think, Mickey?" 

"Gee, I never thought I'd be responsible for naming an entire universe," Mickey said, gazing around at this new world. He could do anything here. With the magic wand, he could build things, arrange things, and alter thing. It was kind of like he was a carefree child in this world, playing around and using his imagination to make extraordinary things. Mickey then had an idea for the name of the universe. "I think The Toy Box suits this place perfectly," Mickey confirmed, raising the magic wand into the air.

"I like it," Was all Yen Sid said, but Mickey could tell that his master agreed with him entirely.

And so the Toy Box was born and Mickeys Infinite Adventures began!


End file.
